civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Fascism (Civ6)
gain +5 Combat Strength. All gain +5 Combat Strength. War Weariness reduced by 15%. +50% toward Units. |legacy_bonus = Bonus to unit (20%, plus 1% for every 10 turns on Standard speed). All gain +5 Combat Strength. War Weariness reduced by 15%. }} Fascism is a form of Tier 3 government in Civilization VI. It is unlocked by the Totalitarianism civic. In Rise and Fall, this government's legacy bonus is conferred by Fascist Legacy, a Wildcard policy unlocked by changing governments after adopting Fascism and constructing a Tier 3 government building (National History Museum, Royal Society, or War Department). In Gathering Storm, adopting this government unlocks Third Alternative and Martial Law. Strategy Fascism focuses heavily on military prowess. With 4 Military cards, it has more military options than any other Modern Era government in the game and all the tools a civilization needs to obtain a Domination Victory. Its unique effects allow its adopter to build up a strong military very, very fast. Combined with certain leader bonuses and civ abilities, it can open up new possibilities for win conditions for civilizations like America. Fascism's unique effects combined with both of America's unique military units becoming available in the Modern Era allows this particular civilization can achieve a massive mid-to-late game military powerspike. Civilizations who favored Oligarchy in the Classical Era may also find Fascism's similar characteristics a welcome sight. Scythia and Japan, for instance, may make good use out of Fascism's combat bonuses if they are not pursuing another victory condition. The only civilization that may seek to utilize Fascism for a non-military reason might be Greece under Gorgo. With the additional Wildcard slot provided by their unique civ ability, Greece can potentially aim for a Cultural Victory with the use of Fascism by way of Gorgo's leader bonus. Note that the +5 bonus does not cover Religious Strength. Thus civilizations striving towards a Religious Victory won't benefit at all from this form of government. Civilopedia entry Fascism – authoritarian nationalism – evolved in the chaos caused by the First World War and the worldwide Great Depression. The nature of war, society and technology underwent such extreme changes that fascist movements sprang up in many countries (including democracies such as Great Britain, the United States, France, Italy, Germany and others) around the globe. In some, fascist political parties managed to seize power through guile, bloodshed or even elections: Italy, Germany, Spain, Portugal, Hungary, and Nationalist China, where Chiang Kai-shek considered fascism to be the “practical” solution to rapid modernization. Other nations, notably several across South America and Asia, embraced a neo-fascist stance. Marked by militarism, nationalism, modernism, repression, and opposition to Communism, fascist governments embody totalitarianism, in which the state seeks to control all aspects of both private and public affairs. In terms of economics, fascist systems might be considered socialism with a capitalist veneer; in the midst of the Depression it seemed the best compromise between the boom-and-bust cycle of liberal capitalism (with its class conflict) and revolutionary Marxism (with its persecution of the bourgeoisie). To give the devil his due, fascism was ruthlessly efficient in times of unrest and in the organization of national resources, bringing stability and security to the people. But its reliance on militarism for economic expansion led to the Second World War and the violent end of civilization’s fascist experiment. Trivia *The artwork of Fascism depicts Arno Breker's statue "Die Partei" and a bundle of Fasces.